Worlds Collide
by JGist
Summary: What if the 1st Sonic and Megaman crossover was completely in the game universes? (Possibly Canceled)
1. Prolouge

**Worlds Collide**

 **Prolouge**

 **Sonic's World: White Limbo**

"I was being sarcastic, idiot!" yelled at his older counterpart, . "Same here, idiot!" Eggman yelled back. "Takes one to know one!" Robotnik yelled. "We're the same person!" Eggman yelled back. Before they could argue further, they were interupted by a wheezing metallic sound. The two looked in the direction the sound was coming from, seeing a damaged Classic Metal Sonic approaching them. "Metal! How did you get here?" Robotnik asked his creation. "MEMORY FILES CORRUPT," the robot stated. "Hmm. It must be that this Metal Sonic is an eco of the last time you tried to control time," Eggman theorized to his past self, remembering his attempt to use the temporal anomaly, Miracle Planet, to merge the Chaos Emerlds with thier past and future counterparts. At the mention of the Chaos Emeralds, Metal Sonic started to glow purple and exploded, the explosion engulfing Robotnik in the process, returning him to his own time. As Robotnik disappeared, a strange holograghic moniter appeared in his place. "Who are you?" both Eggman and the figure on the other side of the projection asked each other.

 **Mega Man's World: Hidden Wily Base**

" , I think I've found something that might interest you," Bass stated as he approached his creator, holding a glowing cyan emerald in his hand. "Interesting, now what is this? Another Energy Element perhaps?" Wily wondered as he took the gem and put it in a scanner. "Amazing, so much power!" Wily yelled at the emerald's off the charts readings. In a sudden flash of light, a strange holographic moniter appeared above the emerald. "Who are you?" both Wily and the figure on the other side of the projection asked each other.

"-and how did you get that Chaos Emerald?" Eggman asked Wily. "So this is a Chaos Emerald...Never heard of them! And just who are you?" Wily replied. "You haven't heard of ME? I am , the greatest scientific mind in the world!" Eggman boasted. "You're don't look like an alien, not how I'ld picture one anyway. I'm , the greatest scientific mind on Earth!" Wily boasted. "Earth you say? Tell me, what year is it on your world?" Eggman asked. "20XX. Why?" "So that explains it. Some of the Chaos Emeralds must have come here because of my meddling with time." Eggman murrmured to himself. "What are you talking about?" "I believe the two of us come from different universes." "Different universes?" "You see, every time something happens, a new universe is created, identical up to that point, of which something else happens." Eggman explained. "Fasinating,,,,! Say, do you by any chance have a vision that you try to enforce on the world, only to be defeated time and time again by a certain individual?" Wily asked. "Oh yes! And I asume it's the same for you?" Eggman replied. "Well I have this 'Chaos Emerald'. If you teach me how to use it's power, maybe we can work together." Wily offered. "Well, I believe this is the start of a beutiful partnership." Eggman replied.

 **Skull Egg**

With Eggman's guidence, Wily not only rescued Eggman from the white limbo, but created a new zone between thier zones so they could meet. Not only that, but this new zone, now named Skull Egg, had special properties. Hours could go by in this zone while only minutes pass in thier worlds.

However, unlike the relationship between Sonic and Blaze's worlds, even with the special properties of the Skull Egg zone, nothing from Mega Man's world can't pass into Sonic's world without something from Sonic's world to acopany it, and same for the other way around, the only exeption being the Chaos Emeralds. After building thier new base, a flying fortress called the Wily Egg, the two doctors came up with a solution; take Sonic's friends and combine the robotization technology of Sonic's world(see Sonic Lost World) and the robot master technology of Mega Man's world. That way, the two doctors can have single individuals pass through the worlds and take out the additional threat that are Sonic's friends. Sending out the newly rebuilt Copy Man((Copy) Mega Man (?)) and Metal Sonic, the two doctors obtained thier test subject; Tails.

 **A.N: I'm sorry for the exposition of the Skull Egg zone, but that portion would be too similar to the comics. That and it would make the prolouge too long.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Worlds Collide Chapter 1**

 **Mega Man's World: Mega City**

"Interesting, whatever is going on, it could be a chance to redeem myself," Proto Man thought to himself as he watched multiple police cars heading it the direction of the bank. Using several shortcuts, Proto managed to reach to the bank before the police and headed in to investigate. "Only a robot master could cause this much destruction, but why simply rob a bank?" Proto wondered as he followed the path of destruction. As soon as he found a broken safe, he headed in to face the enemy with his catchfrase tune. "Alright, what's going on here?" the unstable robot mused as he encountered a rather strange robot master holding a rather large emerald. (imagine Tails with the fril, shoulder pads, chest plate, gloves, and shoes of the archie version of his roboticized master counterpart on him) "I AM ROBOTICIZED MASTER UNIT EWN-000, TAILS MAN! I AM YOUR DESTRUCTION!" was the robot's only reply.

LIGHT LABS

" . I've got the parts you asked for," Rock said as he approached his creator and set down the boxes he was carrieing. "What're you making anyway?" "Thank you Rock. I'm just building a robot master I got the idea for before I made Blues," Light replied. " , Rock, you've got to see what's on the news!" cried Roll as ran into the room. Concerned about Roll's worries, Light turned on the television. "AFTER THE THEFT OF A RATHER LARGE EMERALD, THE THIEF, A MYSTERIOUS ROBOT, HAS ENGADGED PROTO MAN." the news reporter stated. "I've got to help him out!" Rock exclaimed as he transformed into Mega Man. "Be careful," Light and Roll warned. "I will," Mega said as he left.

THE BANK

The fight was not going in Proto Man's favor. Not only was this robot"icized" master able to fly, but it had two arm cannons instead of one. And even then, instead of being arm cannons, the cannons were in the palms of it's hands, not to mention it could combine it's master weapon, which shoots two tornados out of it's palms, one per palm, into a single orange double helix laser coming out of a single palm while the other palm either shoots regular shots or doesn't do anything. Proto Man was on the ground, too damaged to use his buster, and certainly not fast enough to get away. Just before Tails Man could've fired another master shot, he was attacked by a charged shot. "Proto Man! I'll distract this thing while you get to Light Labs for repairs!" Mega Man shouted at his older brother. "Be careful. That thing isn't like other robots we've fought." Proto warned before teleporting away.

LIGHT LABS

"Proto-" "Blues-" "-are you okey?" Roll and asked in unison. "I-I'm fine... ...take this chip," the red striker handed the Doctor a micro chip. "I got some strange readings from Tails Man and the emerald, as for me, I need to be repaired quick, unlike me, Rock is definatly going to have a hard time fighting something that's partially organic."

THE BANK

"Should I fight this thing or not?" Mega Man questioned his programming as he tried to avoid Tails Man's attacks. "Why aren't my readings consistent? Is this thing organic or no-AHH!" Mega yelped with pain from his scanner overloading, giving Tails Man the opportunity to leave. Shooting a laser out of the hand that was holding the emerald, Tails Man created a ring-shaped portal to a valley with checkered grass and loops."Where do you think you're going?" Mega Man yelled as he tried to chase after Tails Man, only to be knocked to the ground by a speeding blue object, which also headed into the portal. The portal closed just as Mega Man entered.

Sonic's World: Green Hill

"Where am I?" the blue bomber thought to himself while chasing the speeding blue object, while Tails Man dissapeared. While chasing the blue thing, it suddenly dissapeared, only to be replaced by a blue ball raming into Mega Man, uncurling into the form of an anthropamorphic blue hedgehog. "Yeah! Even got rid of the purple scarf!" the hedgehog exclaimed.

Mega Man's World: Light Labs

"Whatever that portal was, it left some sort of radiation behind. I should be able to create another portal by analyiezing the leftover radiation." assured a panicing Roll.


End file.
